Giorno the Bug Chaser
by Bubalubagus
Summary: Fanfiction reading coming to my youtube channel, be sure to check it out! My channel name is Bubalubagus just like it is on fanfiction go to this link /channel/UC4pgPU88oJvIt58mnOgC8aw


"So, Giorno it looks like you really were able to take over passione huh" said Fugo "Yes, I was" said Giorno "Well…. Do you think you could let me back in the gang?" asked Fugo "Absolutely not, you have no trust in me, you abandoned us when we turned against the boss, I can't let you back in." said Giorno, Fugo said nothing, he already knew this would be the answer, but just as he was about to exit the room, Giorno called out to him.

"Wait, actually I have something in mind for you Fugo, you may not be so useless to me after all." he said "R-really?" asked Fugo "Yes, I have a very specific task in mind that only you can do." he responded "I'll do anything, what is it."

While that shit was going on, the rest of our gang was out in the courtyard by passione headquarters boolin. Since everyone else was fucking dead Mista and Trish were the only people there "Hey trish you know I wanna fuck your titties right?" asked Mista "yeah I know" said Trish "Well are you gonna let me?" asked Mista "No" said Trish. "Trish listen to me" said Mista "I want to put my gun between your boobs and shoot you in the face."

"Ok but why though, why is that something you want to do." asked Trish "A stand user feels everything their stand feels, my gun can fit between your boobs, I'll be able to feel them all over my body, as for shooting you, that's because I want to know what it feels like inside you, my bullets penetrating your flesh, I can feel it on my skin, do you know how many people I've shot? It feels so good." said Mista.

"Mista isn't your stand these 6 little guys, not the actual gun and bullets." said Trish "Oh shit you right." said Mista. Back inside the building Giorno lead Fugo into the back room "Is this some sort of secret mission." said Fugo "I guess you could say that, why?" asked Giorno "Well you took me into this room because you don't want anybody to hear the mission details right?" asked Fugo.

"Well, it is for privacy, but your mission will be taking place right here." said Giorno "Right here? What kind of mission is this?" asked Fugo "Fugo" said Giorno "Your stand's fist, I want you to shove it up my butt." "Giorno, I can't do that even if I wanted too, and I really don't want to" said Fugo "What do you mean you don't want to? I know you're gay, when Trish joined the only one who cared was Mista, so I know we're all gay but him." said Giorno.

"It's not because I'm not gay, it's just that, well I was with Narancia, I'm still not over that, and besides you know that if I fist you with my stand you'll die. Your tight ass will shatter the bulbs on my hand, the disease will spread into you, killing you in mere seconds." said Fugo "You're smart Giorno, you were smart enough to take over the biggest crime organization in Europe, you know what my stand is capable of, why would you want me to do this to you?"

"Because Fugo, I want your disease, that's right, that's just how I get my kicks, a fetish of sorts" said Giorno "What the fuck are you talking about Giorno? That's…. So fucking weird." said Fugo "You ever wonder what the ladybugs on my outfit represent? People like me are called bug chasers, not literal bugs of course, diseases. Sorry Fugo but that's just the way it is, chlamydia, Gonorrhea, herpes, I even have Aids, I collect diseases, and yours is the most potent and rare disease of them all, only you can infect me with your virus like the nasty dirty little slut I am, only you will know about this side of me! Now fist my asshole Fugo!" screamed Giorno.

"I can't believe he let you back in the gang" said Mista to Fugo a few days after he was allowed back in "I know I made some mistakes, but after what I had to do to get back in, I think I've earned it" said Fugo "Well, I guess I trust Giorno's decisions, what did you have to do anyway?" asked Mista.

"I had to fuck him with my stand." said Fugo, Mista's eyes bulged out of his head in surprise "Isn't that really dangerous? He could die!" said Mista "Yeah that's what I said, but he actually knows how to make antibodies with his stand, so he cured himself after I did it, but man he really relished those moments of infection, he gets off on that you know, it's really gross." said Fugo.

"Well I don't feel bad for you at all, at least you can fuck people with your stand, unlike me!" said Mista "You can't fuck people with your stand?" asked Fugo "Well I can, but just not in the way I wanted, I wish I could use my whole gun and the bullets, but I just have to use the little dudes that ride on them, way less fun." answered Mista.

"This gang is full of freaks huh" said Fugo "There's Trish, she's pretty normal." said Mista, "Yeah but I don't like girls." said Fugo "At least my outfit doesn't look like an old man's red crocs." said Trish who overheard him "Oh shit you right" said Fugo.


End file.
